Werewolf High
by ComoLaFlor
Summary: When Charlie decides Bella should go to La Push rez, everything begins to change. How will Bella deal with all these changes? *Edward is in this story at times for Edward fans but Jacob is in here too* Please Read and Review! new chapters coming soon
1. First Day of School

Chapter 1: First day of school

"Bella I don't see why your dad is making you go to La Push High School.  
What does he have against Forks High School?"

"Edward I told you like a million times my dad isn't making me go anywhere.  
It's both of our decisions for me to go there. And he doesn't have anything against Forks High School and you should know that. It's just that he would rather me go to La Push because that's what Billy suggested to him and he thinks the education would be better for me." I said as I was getting ready for te first day of school.

I knew exactly why edward didn't want me to go there. One word, werewolves.  
Jacob told me last Summer that he was a werewolf and that the old legend was actually true.

Flashback "Bella, I don't know how you are going to take this, but i'm a werewolf"  
End of Flashback

I didn't know how to take it when my own best friend Jacob told me that he was also a 'mythical creature'. I've known Jacob since he was born, and I was just two when that happened. But how could we live in a world of werewolves and vampires? It's just unreal.

I knew about the treaty about how the Cullen's were to never step foot on La Push reservation without permission. I knew how hard it was for Edward that I would be going to school there, and since his sister Alice couldn't see my future while I was with werewolves, It made it even harder.

Jacob was excited that I was going to the same school as him. He loved the idea!! Of course. But like I said, Edward on the other hand wasn't.

I put my book bag on my shoulder and glanced at Edward. He came over to me and we kissed each other goodbye. He exited out the window and I went downstairs.

Charlie was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal, drinking coffee,  
and looking at todays paper.

"Good morning Bells." He said, well he sounded cheery.

"Good morning dad." I said as I poured a bowl of cereal with milk, then poured a glass of orange juice and sat across from him at the table.

"It's your first day. Are you excited?" He said as he put his newspaper down.

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a hint of excitement. He just smiled and started reading his newspaper again.

When we both finished I quickly washed the dishes and Charlie said thank you.  
We left at about the same time, and I began to feel nervous about today.  
Hopefully it will be good. 


	2. Best Friends and Boyfriends

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter two: Best friends and Boyfriends.

When I got to La Push High School I walked right in. I went to the desk and I saw this woman who looked rather young. I knew she had to be Native American because she had long black hair, dark eyes, copper skin, and high cheek bones.

"Hello, welcome to La Push High School. I'm Mrs Sigo, you must be Bella Swan?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Okay well here is your schedule, along with a map of the entire school."

"Thank You."

"Your Welcome, Have a nice day!"

I looked at my first class, it was Science with . I looked at my map and it was easy to find. Class didn't even start yet and nobody was there but .

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Soloman, Bella Swan right?"

"Hi and Yes, I'm Bella Swan."

"Welcome to La Push High school. You will be sitting right over there but I think we have enough time to get you caught up on Science." she pointed to the seat and then she got out papers.

"Thank You."

The rest of Science class wasn't that bad, the students were nice. Though they kept to themselves. The next class was Biology with Mrs. Green she was nice.

My third class was lunch. Jacob is in lunch the same time as me. We walked in at about the same time, I saw that none of his friends had lunch with him so I wondered what he did. Just sit there and eat while other people are talking?  
That would be embarrassing. We went over to a empty table.

"Hey Bella, How was your day so far?"

"Hey Jake, It was good. How 'bout yours?"

"The same. So what are you doing after school?"

"I don't know yet, I may just go home and make Charlie dinner?"

"How 'bout you hang out with me?"

"That sounds good."

"Good. Well I'm fixing to head back to class, I will see you later Bella."

"Yeah me too. Later."

When school was over, Jake met me at my truck.

"Do you mind giving me a ride home Bells?"

"Yeah, of course I don't mind."

When we walked into Jake's house Billy was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Jake and Hey Bella, what brings you here?"

"I just gave Jacob a ride home. Just came inside to say hi."

"Well that was very nice of you Bella. How have you been doing?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"I'm just fine Bella. Is Charlie being a pain?"

"At times, yes." He laughed.

"Sounds just like him."

Jake and I said goodbye to Billy and walked to the beach. We talked for about an hour or two and then decided it was time for me to go home. When we got back, I said goodbye to Jake. I checked my phone and there were 3 missed calls from Edward.

When I got home I decided to make Charlie dinner and heard him pull up in the driveway. He must have been talking on his phone about work with someone from the station. I of course decided to stay out of it. I took the pizza out of the oven and set it on top of the stove. When Charlie walked in he put his phone in his pocket and took his jacket off and hung it up along with his keys.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey Dad!"

"How was your day?"

"It was good. I hung out with Jake after school. I just got home not too long ago. I made a frozen pizza, it's cooling off on the stove, I just took it out."

"Sounds good Bells."

When the pizza was ready, I got 3 slices of pizza and put it on a plate for Charlie and gave him a soda. I then got my dinner and sat at the table with Charlie. When we were both finished I washed the dishes and said goodnight to my dad and took a quick shower.

When I came into my room I saw Edward sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Hey Edward"

"Hi my Bella."

"Sorry I didn't call back, I didn't notice your call until I left La Push."

"It's okay Bells. I see you hung out with Jacob after school. How was your day?"

"It was good."

"Better than Forks?"

"The education is I guess, yes."

"That's good."

"Yeah. So how was your day?"

"It was good too. A little boring though, without you there."

"Well i'm sorry."

We talked and talked and talked about what happened today, and how we missed each other. When we were done Edward sang me my lullaby, and I drifted off to sleep.

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! Sorry it took awhile. I am very excited that I am getting more and more viewers every day for both of my stories, and I also noticed that I am not getting as much reviews. So if you want me to update at all, please please please read and review!! I want to know what you think of my story, should I change something? Should Bella choose to break up with Edward? I already have chapter three ready, so remember to review!! Thank you for choosing to read my stories. I love you all!! -xoxokate7723**


	3. Just Another Tuesday

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter Three: Just another Tuesday.

I woke up this morning with a note beside me. Must be from Edward.

"Hey Love, I left when you were asleep of course. Have a good day today. I will be here when you get home. I love you my Bella. Love, Edward."

I smiled at the note. I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and went downstairs for breakfast.

" 'Morning, Bells!"

"Good morning, Dad!" I said while I got a box of cereal out of the cabinet, and the milk and orange juice out of the fridge. I set a bowl and glass on the counter and got my breakfast ready and then sat down. It was Tuesday, but I wished it was Friday.

"Are you excited, it's your second day!"

"Yeah, well not really. What teenager do you know is excited for school?"  
He snickered and said:

"Not many." We finished eating our breakfast and I washed the dishes. Charlie said goodbye and headed out the door. I ran upstairs and got my bookbag and keys and went out the door.

When I arrived at school I saw Jacob over by his friends. He walked over to me.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake."

"How was your night?"

"Good, How about you?"

"It was was yours?"

"Mine was alright. Do you want to hang out after school again today?"

"Sure. Do you need another ride home?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, See you later." The bell rang and I went to class. The day seemed short to me. After school I gave Jake a ride home. We hung out for a little bit. Then I went home. I made Charlie dinner and dinner was the usual way, little conversation and doing dishes when we're done.

I went upstairs and took a shower, and saw Edward waiting for me. Just like he promised.

**Authors Note:Hey everyone! Thank you soo much for the reviews, I appreciate it. I decided that it's time for me to get down to business, so the next couple of chapters are going to be exciting. So please please please review if you want a upgrade! Tell me what you think should happen! How many chapters do you want this story to have? The next few chapters are ready, so keep reviewing!  
Love you guys, -xoxokate7723.**


	4. More than just friends

**I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter Four:More than just friends.

The week went by fast and Friday was here before I knew it. The day wasn't very long to me. I gave Jake a ride home after school, and we decided to take a walk to the beach. When we got to the beach, we went and sat down.

"How was your day?" Jacob asked.

"It was good how was yours?"

"It was fine." We talked for about an hour, and Jacob said what he has said before, but because of the love I had for Edward Cullen, I had no choice but to turn him down.

"I love you Bella Swan."

"Jacob.."

"Bella I know you say that you love Edward but do you think that's really true? Listen to your heart Bella." We walked back in an awkward silence, thinking about what happened today. I said goodbye to Jacob and went home.  
I thought about today. How Jacob again said that he loved me. I thought about Edward too. Then, like he knew I was thinking about him, Edward came in.

"Hi my Bella."

"Hey Edward."

"How was your day?"

"It was good."

"Did you hang out with Jacob."

"Yes." He was silent for awhile. "How was your day?"

"Mine was good too. I missed you my Bella."

"I missed you too Edward." We talked for awhile. Charlie pulled up in the driveway. Edward said he would be back by the time I was done with everything and I said okay. I went downstairs to cook him dinner. I gave him his dinner,  
ate my dinner, had a short conversation, said goodnight and went upstairs to take a shower. When I was done Edward was waiting for me. I could tell that he went hunting because his eyes were more golden.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi Bella." We again talked for awhile and Edward started to sing me my lullaby.  
I then thought for awhile about what Jacob said. Did I really not love Jacob like that? Or was it the other way around? Did I no longer love Edward Cullen?  
Then it hit me. I was madly in love with two people. Then I decided to decide between the two and make up my mind. It was the hardest decision. But I made up my mind. I will be going to La Push tomorrow, to follow the decision.

"Sleep my Bella" Edward said softly in his sweet velvet voice. So I did.

**Authors Note: Hi everyone. Sorry this chapter was so short. I didn't want to ruin anything that will be coming up in the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I am proud to say that I already have the next chapter ready to go thanks to my craving to write like a week ago, because now I have a little case of writers block. But i'll be fine : ) .  
Remember, If you want a upgrade then review, review, review! Like I said I love reviews and they are always welcome (and also the key to and upgrade)  
So tell me who you want Bella to choose. It doesn't matter if this is a Bella/Jacob story. I just said that because they were pretty much in the story more than anyone else. So if you want her to choose Edward say so, if you want her to choose Jacob then tell me. I already have the chapter ready, but I could always change it. So review review review please people! : ) Love you guys!  
-xoxokate7723**

**P.S Please don't forget to read and review my other story Moonlight Sonata.  
It also has a new chapter. : )**


	5. A life changing Decision

I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Five: A life changing decision.

I woke up in Edward's arms this morning. Today I was probably going to have a roller coaster of emotions. I decided to go to the meadow with Edward after breakfast. Charlie was at the station so Edward was of course free to roam the house with me instead of staying in my room all day. I ate breakfast and we talked and then went to the meadow. Which then we talked some more and I decided it was time. This was going to be hard, but I knew what I had to do.

"Edward. I have to tell you something." I thought maybe Alice had a vision of this moment? Maybe I didn't have to say it and Edward will just say Alice told him and move on. But that was in Bella's land.

"I..I..I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Bella love. What are you saying? Are you actually dumping me? Why?" He didn't say it in a mean voice, he was actually very calm.. and sad.

"Edward..I..I'm.. I'm in love with Jacob Black."

"Well, Bella. I, um.." This was the first time I actually saw Edward so sad.  
I started to feel bad. I started to feel horrible. But I knew that it was what I should do, wasn't it? Yes of course it was. Jacob Black was waiting for me, and we were both madly in love with each other. But what about Edward?  
I couldn't just say April Fools! This was too serious. No I wasn't changing my mind. Everything is said and done, well, sort of.

"Bella, I don't understand!" If he was able to, he would probably be crying right now.

"Edward i'm sorry. I just.. I.. I can't act like I love you if I don't." Ouch.  
That was mean.

"As you wish Isabella. I will stay out of your life now. You can marry Jacob Black and start a family with him. Just please remember me deep in your heart. I will always love you Isabella Marie Swan. Good bye Isabella." Ha! like I need his permission to marry and start a family with Jacob. Tina Turner singing I will always love you popped into my head. Um, Edward, Tina Turner called she says she wants her lyrics back. Ugh, stop Bella don't hate him. Concentrate on your life right now.

"Edward i'm so sorry. I will also love you, deep deep in my heart." I wouldn't ask if we could 'just be friends' because of the fear of awkwardness. Before I knew it he was gone.  
The person that I thought I would start my life with was gone. Oh, who am I kidding Jacob is the love of my life, is he not? Yes of course he is!! Speaking of Jacob I really need him right now.

"Bella!"

"Jacob?!"

"Bella, what's wrong? I thought you said that you'd meet me at La Push an hour ago?"  
Wow I didn't know I was with Edward for that long. I told Jacob where I was going and why. He was more than happy, figures.

"I um.."Before I knew it tears were flying down my cheeks. Jacob of course ran over and went to comfort me, and drove me to my house. He didn't want to leave at all but he had stupid patrol later.

Before I knew it I fell asleep into a hour nap. When I woke up Alice was beside me.

Authors Note: Okay I guess i'm going to have to stop right there! Sorry! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, i'm disappointed in myself for that, lol. Please please please review!!!!! Reviews are the keys to a new chapter. ( : Tell me what you think! I want to know whats going on inside your head! Don't be shy! Love you guys! -xoxokate7723 


	6. Alice and The Kiss

Chapter 6: Alice and The kiss.

"Bella how could you? You dumped my brother?! and for that stupid.. dog?"  
I know that she did not just call Jacob a stupid dog.

"Well hello to you, too." she rolled her eyes "First of all, My Jacob is not a stupid dog"wait did I just say 'my jacob'? that's really weird.. but I like the sound of it. Focus Bella! "How would you like it if he called you a stupid leech or bloodsucker?" okay, okay, I know. He already does but i'm trying to prove a case here, people! "And yes, I did dump Edward."

"Bella, why? I thought that this was what you wanted. To be with Edward and be changed and spend the rest of eternity with him?"

"Alice. I broke up with Edward because I simply don't love him anymore. Yes,  
that was what I wanted but, I changed my mind. I realized that I don't want to have to live on blood and stay on this Earth for God knows how long."

"Well, Bella. I hope you know that Edward is tearing himself apart because of this. I hope your happy." man, if she could cry she would be doing more than that right now. "I was really looking forward for you to become my sister,  
Bella. Now that you are with, him"she said it as if it was the most awful thing in the world "you will be considered as our enemy."

"Yes, I guess so Alice. I was also looking forward to becoming sisters but it's just not what my heart wants. I have to do what I want for once. I really wished that you and I could still be best friends, but now I see that you don't want that anymore. Goodbye Alice." I said the last part the best I could through tears but I knew she understood. She then left with a "Goodbye Bella", and I felt a familiar pain in my chest.

*~*

I woke up the next morning with a headache from crying. Then what happened hit me and my chest hurt and I again started crying. I heard the game on downstairs and Charlie yelling at the football players to "RUN!!". I got up and looked at my reflection. I decided to email the person that would be best for situations like this and who I needed most right now. My mom.

"Hi Mom,  
Sorry it's been awhile since I emailed you last. Things have been crazy lately.  
Remember that one time you told me that some woman have a time in their life where they have to choose between to men? Well it seems to me that I was one of those unlucky women. I broke up with Edward. So now Jacob Black and I might be more than just friends, but we will see. I love you mom, xoxo Bella"

I clicked send and turned off my computer. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and clothes and went into the bathroom. When I was done I decided to go downstairs.  
It was only 2:00 in the afternoon.

"Hey, Dad"

"Hey, Bells" he said with his eyes still glued to the tv.

I went and got a box of cereal out of the cabinet along with a bowl and milk and glass of water. I sat down and ate thinking about going to La Push to see Jake. I decided that he would probably be sleeping and worn out from patrol.

I went upstairs and checked my email. Wow mom replied already.

"Hi Bella honey,  
You had me worried sick with not replying but now I see why. I am so sorry about you and Edward. I thought he was the one at first. Now.. Tell me about Jacob, :). Love you, sweetie. We should start planning a trip, I really miss you. xoxo Mom"

"Hi Mom,  
Sorry again for making you worry. I also thought that he was the one up until I started having these feelings for Jake. Jacob is... amazing. He is sweet,  
funny, caring, muscular, nice, and I just... love him. I know, I know, I just got out of a relationship like yesterday but I can't help it. It's just that I really really love him and I know that he loves me, too. He was the one that was always there for me especially when Edward left. He helped me get through the 'zombie stage' I call it. He always told me that he was in love with me but I was to blind to realize that because I was with Edward. But now i'm glad that I finally opened my eyes.  
Yes we should plan a trip. You coming here or me coming there? and when would be good? I love and miss you, xoxo Bella"

I clicked send and turned off my computer again.

I looked at the time, almost 3pm. It takes about 30 minutes to get to Jake's.  
I figured I should. I fixed my hair and grabbed a hoodie and my keys and went downstairs. I told Charlie where I was going and headed for my truck. It was raining, when did it not?

*~*

When I drove up the familiar driveway Jacob came running out of the garage.  
Must of been working on the Rabbit.

"Hey Bells!" He gave me a tight bear hug.

"Hey Jake!" He finally let me go and lead me into the garage. "Wow, the Rabbit looks great!"

"Thanks, Bells." He said from underneath the car.

"How much do you have left to do?"

"Not much, I still have to repaint it, put in a new engine, a new dashboard,  
windshield, along with a radio." (Authors Note: I would've gone into full detail but I figured it would only be gibberish to some people, hahaha. Ahem,  
*cough* Sianna,*cough*.)

"Um, yeah, not much." (Insert sarcasm)

"Haha, yeah. We can order pizza if you want..?"

"Sure. Sounds great. I'll go order it, what kind?"

"Hmm, lets see.. 1 large pepperoni, 1 large cheese pizza, and then whatever you want of course." He said, and I sensed the smile in his voice.

"Jeez, okay."

I ordered the pizza, or should I say pizza's and went back into the garage to find Jake just now standing up and wiping the grease of his hands.

We talked until the pizza got here and Jake forced me to pay for it with his money instead of mine.

"Bella, take it. I'm eating like half of the whole order anyway"

"Fine." I said going to the front door and opening it to find a guy in his teens with the pizza.

"Hi how are you?"he said getting the pizza out of the carrier.

"I'm good, how are you?" I said taking the pizzas. I knew that he wanted to ask for my number I could just tell but then I had a feeling Jacob was behind me. That feeling was right. I handed him the money and he said "Have a nice day" with a 'flirty smile' along with a 'you too' from me and a growl from Jacob, also along with fast walking from that poor kid.

I shut the door and glared at Jacob walking into the kitchen and setting the pizza down on the table grabbing a plate for me knowing Jacob wouldn't need one,  
two sodas, and Jacob following close behind.

"What?!"

"Jeez, you scared that poor kid to death."

"Not my problem." He looked like he was holding something back but decided not to say it so I just let it go.

When we were done with eating we went to the living room and watched tv and talked for hours. I looked at the time and it was 8:30pm so I decided to head back to the house.

Jacob walked me to my truck.

"I'm glad you came today Bella. Lets hang out tomorrow or something."

"Yeah me too, and yeah we should, see you at school tomorrow"

"Bye, Love you" he said getting serious all of a sudden

"I love you too." He smiled, then we kissed. Yes, the first real time.  
I smiled back giving Jake a hug and climbing into my truck and shutting the door.

*~*

When I got home Charlie was asleep on the couch with the tv on. There was a empty pizza box on the coffee table. I went upstairs and took a shower and got ready for bed and went to sleep. Loving my day.

Authors Note: OMG! I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to write another chapter.  
What was that like a month and a half almost? I hope this chapter makes up for it!  
JACOB AND BELLA KISSED!!! YAYYYY!!! (starts singing) Jacob and Bella sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, if I want to it comes marriage then maybe a baby in the baby carriage, thats not all, thats not all, if I continue this story and get a whole bunch of reviews then I will probably take it as far as the baby changing into a werewolf! (cheesy I know, but the truth ;D) I'm not going to have some lame excuse but I admit that I really didn't feel like writing. I might just write the next chapter tonight, i'm not sure. I still have to write a new chapter for Moonlight Sonata so look forward to both of those! Once again, read and review review review! Please tell me what you want to happen next! Love you guys! xoxokate7723 


	7. Port Angeles!

**I do not own twilight.. sadly. If i did, Bella wouldn't be so stupid and would've chosen Jake.**

**Chapter 7: Port Angeles!**

I woke up and got ready for school. I couldn't see Jake after school today because he had patrol for the rest of the night right after. They picked up a scent the other night so they have been patrolling hardcore ever since.

When I was dressed and ate everything I drove to school. When I got there I saw Jake hanging out with some of the pack and when he saw me he came to my truck. We said our hellos and soon we both left to go to class.

My first couple of classes were boring but by lunch I got to see Jake and was happy with that. I told him about how my mom and I were planning to see each other and she wanted me to take him with me so she could meet him. But he didn't think he could come because of the pack. I wonder if he will ever be able to leave here just for a little bit. But I didn't want to think about that right now. The rest of the day was the usual boring day of school and before I knew it I was driving Jake home and saying bye to him along with him going into the woods while phasing.

I went back to my house and Angela and Jessica called wanting to hang out.  
I hesitated at first but went anyway. When we got to Port Angeles we went to a Cafe and ordered our drinks and sat down.

"So Bella, How's La Push? Any cute boys?!"-Jessica

"It's great! and yeah.. I'm going out with Jacob Black now!"-me

"No way!"-Jessica

"Congrats!"-Angela

"When did you guys start going out?! I had heard that you broke up with Edward but I didn't think it was true. You guys were so cute together,  
what happened?"-Jessica

"Not too long ago. And wow really?! I didn't know it was actually traveling around. Nothing really happened... I just... wasn't in love with him anymore I guess."-me

"Well that happens sometimes obviously. So.. Tell us about this Jacob character!"-Angela

"Well, you've both seen him around right?"-me

"Yeah, he's totally hot!"-Jessica

"Thanks, Jess. Well along with that.. He's sweet, caring, funny, kind, cute,  
supportive.. I could go on and on..."-me

"Awww, she's smiling and blushing!"-Jessica

"He sounds cute!"-Angela

"Thanks you guys!"I said still blushing obviously.

We talked a little more and decided to go see a movie. We decided on seeing "She's out of my League" and it was great! (authors note: I haven't seen it yet but I want to see it really bad!)

We went back to Jessica's car and drove back to Forks. They dropped me off and I promised to keep in touch. Charlie got back and I heated up left over lasagna for him. Then when we were done I washed the dishes, said goodnight,  
took a shower, and went to bed.

**Authors note:Sorry for the late update! Sooo.. What did you think? Was it as sucky as I think it is? Please keep reading and reviewing and please read my other story "Moonlight Sonata" that I just updated tonight and review that also. I'm thinking that my stories should be coming to a end soon because I feel like they're getting kinda boring and i'm not sure what to do with them but I don't want to give up on them and wind up giving em to someone else so please give me ideas! Love ya guys! xoxo**

**P.S Now I will rant about how great New Moon is like I did after Moonlight Sonata. So I got it at midnight whenever it came out and I watched it for the second time and still loved it and my sister wanted to watch it for her second time that night (the night of the 20th) and so we did so I have officially seen it 3 times. Sad, I know. So now i'm trying not to watch it all the time and i've been good so far. :) May I mention that the guys in that frickin movie are SMOKIN!! So.. Like I said in my other story.. I'm thinking about making a Paul/Bella story or other wolf pack character/Bella story when i'm done with the two I have now. What do you think? And please tell me who you think is the hottest and who is your favorite character out of the wolf pack? Love ya guys! xoxo**


	8. Almost Graduation

**AN: Okay... So I just now noticed that the old chapter 8 (which I just deleted) was most likely for a different story that was on my computer and I most likely put it on here on accident. Uhhh... oopsie daisies! I am sooo sorry for the confusion you guys! Late night studying can really mess with your head! Also when I was going over this story I noticed a few mistakes as far as grammar goes which I am also very sorry for. I will have to start double checking my stories. So thank you so much for sticking with me here! Oh and as for the pen name I know that some of you were asking questions about it. Yes, My 'real name' is Kimberly, I am the same person, and as for why I had the other one is a long and personal story. So here is the story and also I would like to add that I decided to make Jake as old as Bella. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 8: Almost Graduation

The next couple of weeks went by fast and before I knew it it was the weekend before graduation. I had already went dress shopping with Jessica and Angela (AN: Jessica and Angela graduate a day before Bella) a couple of days ago. Today I am just going to stay home and relax since I have school tomorrow.

Charlie got called into work today but I knew he would be home soon so I decided to make dinner. I figured Lasagna would be easy so I decided to make that.

When I was done making dinner I did laundry and the dishes and cleaned the kitchen and living room. When I was done with that the oven timer for the lasagna went off so I took it out of the oven and let it cool off.

By the time Charlie was home I had already made his plate and mine too.

"Hey Bells"-dad

"Hey dad"-me

"How was your day?"-dad

"Boring. You?"-me

"Same"-dad

When we were done eating I cleaned up and then watched t.v with Charlie and then decided to take a shower and go to bed.

**AN: Sooo... what do you think? I already have the rest of the story in my journal which I am proud of and I will probably post one more chapter after this and then another one after I get reviews! Sooo.. please review! xoxo**


	9. Graduation Day

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight.**  
**Chapter 9: Graduation Day**

I woke up this morning and realized that it was alrady Friday, Graduation Day. Renee and Phil were staying at a hotel in Forks and they are going to meet me at the school later. They didn't come over last night because their plane arrived at 2AM so they didn't get to Forks until 3AM.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth. Then I put my makeup on and blow dried my hair and curled it. When I was done I put my dress on. After that I put my graduation gown and cap on and slipped on my heels and grabbed my purse. **(AN: All of what Bella is wearing is on my profile)** With one last look in the mirror I went downstairs and had a pop tart with a glass of water. Jacob later picked me up... he looks so cute in his cap and gown! When we got to the school we had 5 mins until the ceremony so we just talked a little until it was time to take our places.

I walked onto the stage and noticed my mom, Phil, and Charlie were here as well as Angela, Jessica, Mike, and some other friends from school. They already graduated yesterday. Also Billy, Rebecca, Rachel, and Sam and Emily were there.  
"Jacob Black."

Other names were called until finally:  
"Isabella Swan"

I shook hands with the principal and did my smile while my mother blinded me with her camera and went to my 'spot'. After a few more names were called we finally threw our caps in the air and went to our families.

"BELLA! I am so proud of you, honey!" my mom said as she gave me a huge hug.  
"Proud of you kiddo" said Phil and after my dad awkwardly hugged me and said he was "so proud" my mom took out the camera and gave it to Phil while saying "Here, take a picture of us"

After the introductions between my mom and phil and the pack we decided to go to the bonfire and celebrate.  
"Ugh, I can't wait to get this gown off"-Jake  
"Yeah, because clothing is such a horrible thing."-me  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny"-Jake  
"Thanks. I thought so too"-me

When we got to the bonfire we were already out of those stupid caps and gowns (thank god) and Jake went to Quil and Embry and I went to my parents.  
There was lots of food and I knew it would be all gone any minute now (thanks to the pack) so I went and got a cheeseburger and sat back down.

"So, How does it feel to be out of high school? Are you ready for college?"My mom said after I sat down.  
"Pretty great, and I guess so. "-me  
"Have you decided on where you are going yet?"-Phil  
"No, not really. But I might just go to Port Angeles."-me  
"What about Jake?"-my mom  
"We might go to the same college and buy a apartment. I'm not really sure about that either though."-me

After tons of conversations with everyone else the bonfire ended at 10pm and Jake took my mom and Phil back to their hotel and took me home. Charlie already went home at 8pm with the cruiser. I gave Jake a kiss and went inside.


	10. Airport

**Author's note: Oh. My. God. I just noticed that I never posted chapter 9! I swear to you guys that I thought that I did! So since that chapter 9 was supposed to be posted at the same time as chapter 8 and this chapter is really short I will be posting one more after this. Sorry! But thank you guys for the reviews and the alerts and favorites and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 10: Airport

The next couple of days went by fast and before I knew it Renee and Phil had to go back home because Phil had to go back to work.  
"Promise me you will call when you get off the plane?"- I said to my mom

"I promise, sweetheart. Don't be afraid to email me!"- my mom said to me

"Don't worry, I will." I gave my mom and Phil a hug and kiss on the cheek and watched as they walked to their gates.

When they were gone I grabbed my new purse that they had gotten me as a graduation present and went to my truck. **(AN: Purse is on profile)**  
The ride home from Seattle was long and boring and when I got home I made my dad dinner.

After dinner Renee called and said that she just got home and she had a good flight and then I took a shower and went to bed.

**AN:Wowww that's like the shortest chapter of all time. I'm about to type up chapter 11 and post it. It's really short too though. There is 2 more long chapters of this story and then the epilogue! xoxo**


	11. College

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 11:College**

I can't believe summer was over. Jake and I spent pretty much all summer together at the beach and in the garage. We decided to buy a apartment in Seattle together since we both got into Washington State. We were so excited when we found out that we both got in.

The apartment is really nice. Jake and I both love it. Plus we're not too far from home.

Right now I was studying and Jake was at work. He got a job at a car repair shop as a mechanic of course and he really loved it. i got a job at a local coffee shop and it's pretty much my dream job. It is so cozy. It even has a mini library inside. I am thinking about opening my own coffee shop like it one day.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jacob said and came over and gave me a kiss.  
"Hey, Babe." I said to him as I closed my books.  
"How was your day?"-Jacob "It was good. You?"-me "Same."-Jake.

We had dinner and I went back to studying and then took a shower after Jake and we went to bed.

**AN: I told you it would be a short chapter! But like I said, Only 2 more long chapters until the epilogue! Moonlight Sonata readers, I plan on finishing it after this story I just have to go over it and think of a ending! Please give me ideas! And if you haven't read my other story, Moonlight Sonata, then please check it out! Please Review! xoxo**


	12. Graduations and Proposals

**Chapter 12: Graduations and Proposals**

College was great, yet stressful. Graduation was last week. Jake and I still have the same apartment.  
We are going out to dinner tonight. Jake said that he has a surprise.

Right now i'm putting on my diamond earrings and Jake is still getting ready. I walked into the living room when I was done and Jake walking in right after wearing a suit.

"You look nice." I said as I fixed his tie.  
"So do you babe."-Jake "Ready to go?" I said as I grabbed my clutch.  
"Sure, Sure."- Jake

When we got to the restaurant which was called " La Bella Italia" we walked in. It was beautiful.

"Reservations for 2 under black, please?"-Jake "Yes Mr Black, we were expecting you. Right this way, please."-waiter

We followed the waiter and sat down at a booth in the back of the restaurant that had candles on the table with a red tablecloth and soft italian music was playing.

Jake ordered wine and when the waiter left we both picked up our menus.  
When I decided what I wanted I looked up at Jake and said "Oh Jake, This place is so nice! How did you find it?"  
"I found it driving hoe from work one day. I decided to check it out and I liked it and well.. here we are."-Jacob

The waiter finally came back with the wine and asked us if we were ready to order. I ordered the spaghetti and Jake ordered ravioli.

The dinner was great and after we ordered dessert Jake started to look nervous.  
When we were done with dessert I saw Jake pull out a little black box and my heart started doing flip flops and butterflies were having a party in my stomach. Jacob sat next to me and said:  
"Isabella Marie Swan, I've loved you since I was 8. You're the love of my life, my soul mate, my imprint (AN: I hope that answers the question for some of you that messaged me asking if Jakey boy here imprinted.) Will you please marry me?"  
"Yes!" I said and he slipped the most beautiful ring ever onto my finger which I later found out was his mother, Sarah's engagement ring.

**Author's note:Awwww! I know.. so cheesy! I know these chapters are short on here but I promise you it looks wayyy longer in my journal so... sorry. But most marriage proposals are! Please Review! Remember.. only one more chapter until the epilogue and both are already in my journal. Please read my other story also and review! xoxo P.S Everything is on my profile, including the ring.**


	13. The Wedding

**Chapter 13: The Wedding**

I can't believe today is already the big day. By tonight I will be Isabella Marie Black. I can't believe that I thought I was going to marry Edward. I can picture it now... Alice treating me like a barbie doll... Turning into a vampire and spending the rest of eternity with Edward and watching my friends and family come and go. I wouldn't even be able to see my own parents after my wedding day. No children even though i'm perfectly capable. No feeling of motherhood. What was I thinking?

Right now Emily and Kim are doing my hair and makeup. My dress is just how I always pictured it would be. My bridesmaids are Jessica, Emily, Kim, and Leah. Emily, Kim, and I became best friends. Leah? Yeah I know.. shocker. But Leah and I realized how much we have in common and we later became best friends also. And Jessica... Well it's pretty obvious that we're close. My Maid of Honor is Angela. She has always been there for me and she is the best friend I have ever had. Well, female friend. The flower girl is of course Claire. She looks sooo cute in her little dress! Jake chose Quil to be his best man. Paul, Sam, Jared, and Embry will be the groomsmen. The ring bearer will be Nicholas. Nicholas is Rachel's (Jake's sister) child. He is sooo cute!

"Okay Bella, you can look now!" Emily said while turning my chair so that I was facing the mirror.  
"Wow! That doesn't even look like me!" I said to Emily and Kim.

The woman I saw in the mirror had beautiful eyes lined with eyeliner, mascara, and just enough eyeshadow that it looked natural yet beautiful. She was wearing red lipstick and had a little bit of blush on her cheeks. She had pale-ish flawless skin. Her dark brown hair was down and it was just between wavy and curly. She had pearl earrings and white gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Hey guys are you almost re- woah!" Rebecca said looking into the room.  
"That's what I said" I muttered to her as she stood by.  
"Bella... You look insanely beautiful! I can't wait to see Jacob's face!" Rebecca said to me.  
"Thank you Rebecca. And Emily, Kim.. Thank you soooo much!" I said hugging them "Oh you're very welcome, Bella." Emily said hugging me.  
"It was our pleasure." said Kim "Yeah."-Emily "It's time." Rachel said as she walked into the dressing room. "You look beautiful, Bella."  
"Thanks, Rach." I said looking in the mirror one last time.

I was on the other side of the church doors watching as everyone walked through the doors and down the aisle. As the music picked up and I everyone stand up I took a deep breath and took my dad's arm and he led me down the aisle. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and whispered "I love you baby girl" and I replied with a "I love you too, dad".

**AN:Well... Sorry to stop there but i've never been to a wedding and I didn't want to screw it all up. (: Everything is on my profile! I can't believe this is my last chapter, omg! The epilogue is next. I want to thank y'all soooo much for reading, it means a lot! Love ya guys! xoxo**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Alright Bella, One more big push and twin number 2 will be out." Doctor Christina said to me. I know what you're thinking... Twins, seriously? But yeah, i'm having twins! After the honeymoon Jake and I bough a house in La push. I opened up my own diner and Sue, Emily, Kim, and I work there. Jacob works as a mechanic at a shop here in La Push. When we found out that we are having twins we were sooo happy.

"Congrats Bella, It's a baby girl! Now you have one boy and one girl!" Doctor Christina said as 2 nurses hande me our baby girl and Jacob our baby boy.

"Have you guys thought of a name, or names for your twins?" one of the nurses asked us

"Yeah, our baby boy here is Aiden Jacob Black." Jacob said in awe

"Aww, and what about this little girlie?" she said in a really annoying 'baby voice'.

"Her name is going to be Sarah Elizabeth Black" i said to her

Aiden has a mix of mine and Jacob's skin, Jacob's dark almost black eyes, black hair, and Jacob's smile.  
Sarah also had a mix of my pale skin and Jacob's copper skin, my chocolate brown eyes, and black hair.  
I loved my life at the moment and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

**THE END**  
(closing song is Monsters by Hurricane Bells)

**AN: Well... That's it. Can you believe it? Thank you all sooo much for the reviews and alerts throughout the story and thanks for reading. If you like this story then please check out my other story which is called "Moonlight Sonata". I am thinking of writing another story but only if you guys think I should! Please tell me what you think and what characters it should have. I do not do Bella/Vampire (especially one of the cullens) stories unless it begins like that and then changes. So please tell me which wolf! Love you guys! xoxo**


End file.
